Tedders (Farming Simulator 17)
A Tedder is a type of in Farming Simulator 17 designed to turn into . As a Tedder passes over of loose Grass, it will instantly turn them into an equivalent amount of Hay. Tedders are the only method of creating Hay in Farming Simulator 17. Tedders can only work with Loose Grass - i.e. Grass that has already been mowed by another machine. They will not affect growing grass in a field or meadow. Grass can be mowed with a or . Any Pile of Grass can be processed by a Tedder, even those dumped from a container. After tedding the grass into Hay, a can be used to organize it into straight lines that can easily be picked up from the ground. The resulting Hay can be used as an alternative to Grass in pretty much any way, but can additionally be used in the creation of for . The base game offers only 3 different models of Tedders. They differ from one another primarily in Price and Working Width. List of Tedders Below is a list of all models of Tedders available in Farming Simulator 17. They can be found in the "Tedders" category at the store. There are 3 Tedders in the base game. The adds 1 Tedder. Notes for Table * All Tedders enforce a speed limit of 19 km/h / 11 mph while working. Creating Hay : Tedders are the only way to create in Farming Simulator 17. No other machine can perform this task. Tedders create Hay directly from of Loose . Creating Loose Grass Loose Grass is created by a or as they pass over growing Grass in a field or a meadow. These are the only machines in the base game that can create Loose Grass. Mowers dump their grass on the ground immediately, forming relatively thin lines of loose grass on the ground. Universal Cutters instead collect the loose grass into a , which must then be dumped on the ground before a Tedder can interact with it. A Tedder doesn't care where the grass came from, as long as it is in loose form and on the ground. Tedders do not interact with growing grass at all. They will not cut it themselves, and will simply ignore it. Only loose grass is accepted. You do not normally need to use a to arrange the grass before using a Tedder on it. Tedders are fairly wide machines, that can work easily with messy patches of grass strewn all over the field. They can even process a hill of dumped Grass, assuming the Tractor is strong enough to climb over the pile and pull the tedder over it. Converting Loose Grass When the Tedder is activated and lowered to the ground, its leading edge will pick up any Loose Grass it touches, and instantly transforms it into an equal quantity of Hay (a ratio of 1:1). The resulting Hay is then immediately dumped on the ground behind the Tedder. The Tedder spreads the resulting Hay on the ground. Each part of the Tedder (as defined in the tedder's 3D model) produces a trail of Hay as wide as that part. This can result in a blanket of Hay on the field that is as wide as the Tedder itself. The original shape of the Grass is largely irrelevant; If the Grass was arranged in a neat, thin line, the Tedder will still spread it out as seen in the image on the right. You can use a with your Tedders, but only on a registered field. The Worker will go back and forth across the field as it would when harvesting or sowing. If you want to create Hay from Grass that was dropped off the field, you'll need to drive the vehicle manually. Arranging and Collecting Hay After the Tedder has processed the Grass into Hay, it will likely have blanketed the field with Hay. While you can pick up the Hay immediately, in this form it is more difficult to pick up everything quickly. It would be a time-consuming job, that is bound to leave lots of little piles of Hay here and there all over your field. This is the point where a comes in handy: It can arrange the Hay into thin lines that are very easy to pick up with a , , , or any other similar tool. Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Tedders Category:Tedders Category:Farming Simulator 17 Equipment